Red Hood
Jason Todd was a street orphan who was taken in by the Batman, becoming the second Robin after Dick Grayson let go of the mantle. Jason was trained by Bruce, and was his partner for years, taking down a wide variety of enemies. At the age of eighteen in 2005, Jason was captured by the homicidal maniac known as the Joker, who proceeded to torture and kill the young vigilante along with corrupted psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel having some sort a role as an accomplice, before leaving his body for Bruce to find. Bruce buried Jason's body near Wayne Manor and placed his former comrade's defaced outfit on display in the Batcave as a reminder that evil exists. Biography Early Life Jason Todd was born on a rooftop to Willis and Catherine Todd, a pair of methamphetamine addicts who were in debt to the Falcone Crime Family. As Jason grew up, Willis frequently told him that he was so worthless that he couldn't even give him away and frequently assaulted him. Willis and Catherine were both executed by the Maroni Crime Family when Jason was thirteen. It was Jason who told Maroni where to find where they were hiding, but in exchange, the Maroni Family gave Jason his own patch in Gotham City where he could commit crime without interfering with any of their business. Becoming Robin Jason had his first encounter with Batman when he was a witness to a fight between him and Joker at age fifteen shortly after a successful robbery. Jason saved Batman's life by pushing him, unconscious, out of the way of Joker's machine gun fire. Incredibly, Jason stole Batman's Grapnel Gun and used it to defeat Joker. Batman came to and knocked Jason's Pistol out of his hand with a Batarang before he could shoot the Joker point-blank in the head. The Joker warned Jason that he would never forget his face before Batman knocked him out. Batman had Jason arrested for his crime, but he was charged as a minor because he had managed to avoid leaving anything probative behind in all of his other crimes. A Wayne Enterprises project that placed troubled teens into schools ensured that Jason did not serve his full sentence. Jason was an intelligent student, an excellent athlete, and he attracted the personal interest of Bruce Wayne. A few months after being released, Gotham County allowed Bruce to take Jason in as his ward, where at that point Bruce adopted him and arranged for Jason to live at Wayne Manor. It was soon afterwards that Bruce revealed himself as the Batman, offering Jason the recently vacated role of the Robin. Jason agreed and was underwent six months of intense training to prepare him for the harsh environment of Gotham's criminal class, along with a newly improved Robin suit. Joke's on Batman Like Dick Grayson before him, Jason assumed the role of Batman's student, Robin. While Jason enjoyed being a hero and had an aptitude for it, he also had difficulty with his temper, recklessness, and self-control, and he frequently disobeyed Batman's direct orders. Reprimands for that behavior rankled the new and headstrong Robin, as he expected to be treated as a partner to Batman and a son to Bruce, but instead felt like a mere assistant. However, Robin was eventually trapped while operating without Batman's supervision, tortured, beaten with a crowbar and murdered by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman arrives too late to save him, and is only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Powers and Abilities Abilities Peak Human Condition: * Martial Arts * Firearms: Unlike most of the Batman Family, he's one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. He's a very skilled marksmen when in use of firearms. * Swordsmanship: Jason Todd has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman. * Tracking * Investigation * Intimidation * Multilingualism * Stealth * Escapology Equipment * Red Hood Costume: The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red, placed in the center of the chest. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Torturers Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Team Batman Category:Wayne Family